


steve and bucky x the different types of love

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agape, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Eros - Freeform, Ludus - Freeform, M/M, Mania, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Six Types Of Love, Top Bucky Barnes, don't ask me when each part is set bc i really have no idea, pragma, storge, the author wants a yoi fanfic writer to write a victuuri version thanks, you can tell on some of them but other parts are like a 50/50 guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: agape, eros, ludus, mania, pragma, and storge





	steve and bucky x the different types of love

_Agape: selfless altruistic love; spiritual._

  
Bucky slid behind me and leaned me against his chest.

"Commission or fun," Bucky asked.

"Fun," I said and Bucky kissed behind my ear and I swatted at him.

"Your family is home," I said and Bucky kissed my neck.

"You'll just have to be real quiet then," Bucky said as he tilted my head to the side and kissed me.

"Dinner is- OH!" Becca said and we jumped apart.

"Beccs-"

"James," Becca said and Bucky raced to the door and shut her in the room with us.

"Name a price to keep quiet," Bucky said.

"I-" Becca said and looked at me.

"Whatever you want," I said and Becca looked in between us.

"I don't know," Becca said and I accidentally let out a choked sob.

"Stevie, babydoll," Bucky said and I reached out and took Becca's hand. I took off my necklace with my parents' wedding rings around it then pressed it into her palm.

"Take this-"

"Steve, I can't," Becca said and she tried to give it back but I pressed them against her palm a little harder.

"I'm giving you my most prized possessions because Bucky means more to me than these rings ever will and I'd rather give these up then lose him." I said and Becca looked at me in shock before nodding. Bucky stepped away from the door to quickly comfort me and Becca stood there.

"Dinner," Becca repeated then left.

"Stevie," Bucky said and I shook my head.

"She can marry a nice fella with them one day," I said and Bucky looked at me hesitantly before nodding.

  
_ Eros: a passionate physical and emotional love based on aesthetic enjoyment; stereotype of romantic love. _

  
Bucky picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed. Bucky took me into our bedroom then laid me down on our bed. Bucky quickly took all our clothes off and threw them into a corner of the room to be forgotten. Bucky attached his lips to my neck then started leaving marks as he trailed down to my nipples. I moaned loudly as Bucky sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

"You have to be quiet babydoll," Bucky said then pushed two fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them and he laughed then grabbed the jar of slick. He slicked up three fingers and stretched me until I was rocking back on his fingers. Bucky took his fingers out of my mouth and I whined my disapproval making him smile at me.

"Ready doll," Bucky asked as he slicked up his cock. I nodded then he slowly pressed into me, we both let out low moans. Bucky started gently thrusting into me and I bit my lip.

"Always so tight for me baby." Bucky said and I held onto his shoulders, he put his arms on each side of my head to hold himself up while he moved.

"Buck," I moaned then I closed my eyes and Bucky rubbed his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Let me see those pretty blue eyes of yours darlin'," Bucky said then I opened my eyes and he smiled at me.

"So pretty doll," Bucky said.

"Please Buck," I said and Bucky grinned before picking up the pace of his thrusts. I threw my head against the pillow and let out a string of moaned curses. My blunt nails dug into Bucky's shoulders and I clung onto him as he moved. I let out a wordless cry as Bucky moved again.

"There it is," Bucky said and he angled himself so his thrusts would hit the same spot repeatedly. My nails raked down his back as he pounded into me. I felt a familiar burn in my stomach and I let out a shaky moan.

"I'm gon-" I started but I arched my back and came before I could finish the warning. Bucky groaned and thrusted into me a few more times before he came. After a few moments Bucky pulled out and cleaned us up. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Love you Buck," I said and Bucky tilted my head up so he could meet me in a kiss.

"Love you too babydoll," Bucky said and kissed me again before I drifted off to sleep.

  
_ Ludus: a love that is played as a game or sport; conquest; may have multiple partners at once. _

  
I heard the lock click and I looked up from my book at the door. Bucky opened the door then shut it and locked it before looking at me.

"I thought I said not to wait up for me," Bucky said.

"Don't act all hurt, it's not the first time I haven't listened to you and it won't be the last." I said and Bucky smiled before sitting down next to me and trying to pull me in for a kiss.

"You know the rules Barnes," I said and wiped the lipstick stain off of his neck with a handkerchief.

"Since when do you follow rules Rogers," Bucky said as he kissed me. I put my book down and he looked at me.

"You alright doll," Bucky asked.

"I guess," I said and Bucky pulled me into his lap. I averted his eyes put he tilted my chin up and forced me to look at him.

"They're only for appearances doll, you're the one who I always come home to," Bucky said.

"You shouldn't," I said.

"Bullshit," Bucky said.

"I'm a waste of space-"

"You can skip your self loathing that I've heard a million times before," Bucky said.

"But-"

"You know that whenever you go on this rant of yours, I tell you that you're stupider than I thought if you really think that I'd have anyone in Brooklyn or even the entire world over you. I promised you til the end of the line Steven Grant and I'm sticking to that promise no matter what you think I should do." Bucky said and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Til the end of the line," I said.

"Til the end of the line Stevie," Bucky repeated then softly kissed me.

  
_ Mania: obsessive love; experience great emotional highs and lows; very possessive and often jealous lovers. _

  
I smiled to myself as I signed all the plastic Captain America toys.

"Excuse me-"

"I will never admit that I should have asked for permission James," I said to myself then turned to the worker. I saw his nametag read Adam then I was about to say something but Adam spoke first.

"Fuck me," Adam said in awe and I just stood there awkwardly. He took his phone out and took a picture of me.

"If they ask why I didn't kick you out, I'll just show them that it was actually you," Adam said.

"Thank you Adam," I said and Adam smirked.

"I have something else you can sign," Adam said and Bucky vaulted over the aisle of toys and landed in front of Adam intimidatingly. Adam cowered in fear and Bucky got in his face.

"You're not getting his number asshole," Bucky growled and Adam nodded.

"Go," Bucky said and Adam ran away. Bucky turned to me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're the worst," I said and Bucky pulled me into a kiss.

"Mine," Bucky growled against my lips and I pulled away.

"Yours, now let's not do that thing where someone flirts with me then you become the definition of possessiveness," I said then patted his shoulder. Bucky grabbed my arm then pulled me into his arms.

"Definition of possessiveness it is then," I said as Bucky kissed the back of my neck.

  
_ Pragma: love that is driven by the head, not the heart. _

  
I stabbed five of the robotic spiders and smirked.

"Natalia, I'm sorry about killing your babies, I know it must be har-"

"I will shoot you James," Nat said and Bucky laughed then pulled a gun out of his boot. I threw my shield and it ricocheted off Bucky's arm then wiped out the spiders next to him. Bucky aimed his gun then sent a bullet through the five spiders behind me.

"Your compatibility scares me," Clint said.

"Our compatibility has saved your ass more times than I care to count Barton," Bucky said.

"Your compatibility also landed me in jail," Clint said.

"Our compatibility helped win a war, our codependency got you arrested," Bucky said.

"Know your facts before you start shit Barton," I said in a whiny tone.

  
_ Storge: an affectionate love that slowly develops from friendship, based on similarity. _

  
I smiled to myself as I watched the sunset; the yellows, pinks, and blues blended together in a way that was absolutely beautiful. I stared at it as I tried to put it to memory for when I could paint it. Suddenly Bucky was kissing me, but his lips were gone almost as soon as they arrived.

"Fuck- I'm so sorry," Bucky said as he put a little more space between us.

"You should be," I said and Bucky hung his head in shame.

"You didn't give me enough time to kiss you back," I said and Bucky's head shot up and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wha-"

"I love you dumbass," I said before I closed the gap between us. Bucky was frozen in shock for a moment before he kissed me back. Bucky broke the kiss but stayed close to me.

"I love you too Stevie," Bucky said.

"Good, this woulda been awkward if you were just lookin' for a casual fuck because I'm too good for that," I joked and Bucky smiled.

"You really are," Bucky said genuinely before he kissed me again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> soft boys in love :')


End file.
